


Because I Said So

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsmooch, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss isn't quite what John imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Said So

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/gifts).



John had imagined his first kiss with Rodney a few times--okay, fine, a few times a _day_. He'd imagined crazy, adrenaline-fueled kisses after almost dying. He'd imagined hesitant pecks on the mouth from a nervous Rodney. He'd imagined one kiss leading to another leading to spending an hour or two making out like teenagers. He'd imagined kissing Rodney right after blowing him and the way that Rodney would moan as he licked the taste of his own come out of John's mouth. He'd even imagined just casually planting one on Rodney at breakfast in the mess while everyone stared in surprise.

He'd never imagined this.

"Are they going to have to cut it off?"

Rodney's pant leg was dark and wet with blood as Teyla looped and then tightened her belt around his thigh above the jagged tear.

"I do not believe so," she said, reaching up and patting his hand. "Do not be afraid; Ronon will be at the gate soon."

"You're telling...can you believe she's telling me not to be afraid? Teyla, how long have you known me?" Rodney took a shaky breath and shifted a little in John's arms. "Fuck," he grunted.

"Try to be still," John said. "It'll be okay."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah I do," John said, trying to convince himself as well as Rodney. Without thinking, he bent down and pressed his lips to Rodney's damp temple, leaving them there for a long moment. _You'll be fine; you have to be._

The second time John kissed Rodney was in the infirmary right after Keller had finished patching up Rodney's wound.

"Told you you'd be okay," John said, his lips moving against Rodney's mouth.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://monanotlisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**monanotlisa**](http://monanotlisa.livejournal.com/) and the first McSmooch of '10.


End file.
